


Busy this Valentine's?

by BumuBokkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, One-Shot, just a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumuBokkusu/pseuds/BumuBokkusu
Summary: Prompto's memories of Valentine's Days in years past has him thinking





	Busy this Valentine's?

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Prompto said as he fell backwards onto the couch. He half-smiled as he looked at the card in his hand.

  
He had bought it for himself. Obviously. The card came with a small chocolate, which is part of the reason why he bought it. As he munched on the chocolate, he studied to card. It was a cute little thing, with soft, easy words all over it, and different shades of pink decorating it. He set it on the coffee table in front of him that he had propped his feet up on.

He stared out the window for a while, studying the dim landscape. It was already starting to get dark. Prompto shuddered, suddenly aware -now that he had been sitting down for a while- that it was rather cold. He pulled the folded blanket off of the top of the couch, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He sat and thought for a while, trying to ignore the numbness that was creeping into his feet and hands from the cold.

He stared, absentmindedly, at the card resting in front of him on the table.

He could still remember one Valentine’s day, about 20 or so years ago. He could still remember Noctis’ face when he asked him.

* * *

“Valentine’s?” Noctis said carelessly, still mostly focused on the noisy arcade game in front of him.

"Yeah,“ Prompto had replied. "D'you have a date?” he was trying not to be obvious.

Noctis thought for a bit, still not taking his attention away from the game. “No, but a lot of the girls at school keep asking me,” a “game over” noise played and Noctis stepped away, frustrated. “Valentine’s is a stupid holiday anyway.”

Prompto shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment. “I mean, it’s romantic.”

"Exactly,“ Noctis answered simply.

Prompto bit his lip, staring at the ground now. The way Noctis said it made him feel silly for romanticizing over something so fleeting as Valentine’s day. Although he and the Prince were close, it was easy for Prompto to consider himself lesser than the seemingly too-cool Noctis. "Huh,” he said, rubbing his arm anxiously. “I guess you’re right.”

Noctis paused. “Wait,” he said, “do you have a date?” Panic danced across his face for a quick second. He remembered something Ignis said some time ago about how he tended to be careless with his words.

Prompto chuckled. “Of course not,” he laughed dryly. “I’ve actually never had a Valentine.”

“Oh,” Noctis remarked, “well that makes two of us I guess.”

“I can’t believe you, the Crown Prince of Insomnia, has never had a Valentine.” Prompto elbowed the dark-haired boy.

Noctis shrugged. “Does it count if your dad buys you chocolate?”

“I wouldn’t count that,” Prompto replied.

The two of them began to walk out of the arcade, heavy coats slung lazily over their shoulders. It had been cold the day before, but apparently the weather had decided to warm up on them. So, their heavy coats now burdens, they had flung them over their shoulders as a more efficient way of carrying them.

Prompto sighed quietly. Sure, Valentine’s might be a silly holiday, but was it really just useless? Prompto had always gushed over the idea of spending a day with someone you really love; a day made especially for romance. He supposed someone like Noctis wouldn’t understand. Noctis always had a pessimistic view of love and romance. It was probably due to the fact that all the girls that fawned over him really just loved him because he was a Prince. Prompto could see how that could sour a view of romance.

Prompto shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day? Wanna play some video games?”

Noctis shrugged non-committedly. “Dunno,” he answered, “buy myself some chocolate, I guess.”

Prompto chuckled a bit before letting the silence fall again between them.

"What’re you gonna do?“ Noctis asked, not bothering to look at him.

"I dunno either,” Prompto squinted, trying to decide what he would do. “probably just lie around and watch TV.”

Noctis nodded, approving of this lazy activity. “Cool.”

* * *

Bringing himself back into the present, Prompto found his head in his hands. He could feel warmth spreading to his cheeks. How he missed those casual, meek conversations with his best friend. How he wished Noctis was here, now, to tell Prompto that he was being silly for wanting a Valentine.

But he wasn’t.

Prompto bit his lip again, trying to occupy his thoughts with something else. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes, but he knew better than to try and let them fall. Once the first tear falls, it’s hard to stop. He quickly wiped his hand across his face, displacing and drying out the tears that wanted to stream down his freckled cheeks.  
He had to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehge just a short story i wrote a while ago so i figured i'd upload here  
i actually wrote this on valentine's day lmao i forgot


End file.
